Turn the Other Cheek
by eoraptor
Summary: Oneshot: Kim, Shego, an afternoon in the park, and an embarrassing personal discovery.  KiGo


_AN: this is a cookie I actually wrote a few years ago… a little crumb of a story centered around Kimmie's catch phrase and a cleverly worded pun. Enjoy._

"**Turn The Other Cheek"**

_By: Eoraptor_

_Kim Possible __2002-2007 Walt Disney Company, Fan-created work is not for profit, rated T for teen._

It had actually been a fairly quiet afternoon for the two of them, which surprised Kim. Shego had been perfectly content, it seemed, to just sit in the park and hold hands and talk. Usually some snarky comment about one of the park's other patrons; but still, it was a down mode for the green woman in Kim's eyes. It was getting late now, however, and they'd decided to go out instead of home for dinner.

Kim stood up and stretched herself out a bit before starting the short walk towards Gordon Street and the restaurants there on. She made it exactly three steps when a loud smack echoed through the still late summer air.

"Shego!" she yelped after news made it to her brain of what had happened. She felt a familiar, warm hand gripping her left buttock, and a slow warm sting spreading through that cheek, as well as the set on her face.

A familiar throaty chuckle sounded at her side and she felt the hand gripping her backside flex a bit, "I never realized it till now, Pumpkin, but you're a bit of a pain slut, aren't you?"

Few words could set Kim off like "slut," since she'd heard it more than once from beaten henchmen. She wheeled on Shego and glared at her a long moment before finally realizing that her girlfriend of the last two months hadn't meant it in any derogatory way.

Still, the audacity of the spanking and Shego's words colored her cheeks with both embarrassment and irritation as she peeled the palm away from her behind. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, bubblebutt," she reached for the offended cheek again, chuckling when her palm was pushed away, "We spent four and a half years trying to kick each other's asses and beat the snot out of one another…"

An arched red eyebrow was the only response to that as Kim watched her lover expectantly.

"And now I give your ass a little smack, and you moan and push in to it like it's the best thing since having your cherry popped."

The redhead boggled for a moment, unable to even understand or believe the words. Her cheeks darkened a shade further at the bawdy language Shego used, but her mild consternation at Shego's topic caught up a moment later, "I did not moan! And can we please not talk about this here?"

Smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Shego shook her head, "You're right, you didn't moan… it was more of a yummy sound."

Kim's cheeks darkened to nearly match her hair, the blush now spreading out of sight down her neck and into her blouse as Shego imitated the sound she claimed to have heard Kim making. "I did NOT do that! I don't even like that!"

Shego's smirk became an outright grin as she pushed her recent paramour's buttons, "The hell you didn't… but like I said, it all makes sense now. All the fighting, the wrestling… Who would have figured a lil vanilla Cinderella like you enjoyed a bit of a sting? Not that I blame you… there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, ya know."

Olive eyes widened incredulously as Kim stammered for a retort. "I am so not like that! That's so ferociously not true!"

The green woman chuckled once more, but figured it was time to quit while she was ahead. Over the year's she'd come to judge Kimmie's temper by the shade on her face, and it was proceeding now past flustered towards actual anger. "Okay Okay. I was just kidding with you anyways. I can't be quiet all the time like this… it's just not me. Needed to spice things up, and you're little bubble butt was just too damned tempting."

Smiling, she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder and began walking with her now towards the restaurants and shops. "Besides, what do I care if you like a litt-,"

Her words were cut off when she felt an open handed smack on her own ass, with surprising force behind it. It actually brought her up short and she yelped, her body jerking at the unexpected assault and little squeeze. She looked down at her girlfriend, to see a positively dangerous smirk gracing her lips, one she would be proud of herself.

"What is it you always say? Turnabout is foreplay?"

Shego boggled, and finally shook her head, chuckling. The two women made their way out of the park, hands down each other's back pockets soothing away mutual stings.


End file.
